Sun-Moon Fist
The Sun-Moon Fist (日月拳 じつげつけん jitsugetsuken) is Argent’s fighting style. The basis for the attacks, Corona and Aurora, came from a friend of Argent’s, Birkeland Iijima. Attacks *'Corona Fist (Ken):' The fist is surrounded by a ring of light. It powers up the users punch and allows it to hit intangible objects (ex. Ghosts or Density Control). *'Corona Loop (ruupu) :' The fist becomes a beam that arcs from the fist. It bounces off any surface until the target is hit. The loop will also speed up with each arc until the it becomes unavoidable. The arcs can also expand and/or shrink to attack. *'Corona Hole (hooru) :' The ring of light becomes black. It can absorb the victims energy through direct contact. Any ambient energy from the target can also be absorbed. While energy may be replenished, it cannot be used to heal injuries or give energy to another target. *'Corona Discharge (Houden) :' A lightning bolt is shot from the fist. This attack can also ‘cancel out’ other abilities or spells (ex. Removing a sealing spell). The energy can also be focused into a ball which can be thrown at a target. *'Corona Mass Ejection / M.E. (Shitsuryou Houshutsu / Emu ii) :' The ring glows brilliantly before returning to normal, then becoming solid. Only when it comes into contact with its intended target, it creates a massive explosion. The entire force of the attack is directed opposite the user so as to avoid personal damage. *'Aurora Kick (Keri) :' The counterpart to the Corona Fist with minor differences. Instead of the fist, the foot is cloaked with light and instead of a ring, it is an aura. *'Aurora Chorus (koorasu) :' The user is entirely cloaked with an aura. It powers up and sustains the other Corona/Aurora attacks (ex. A Corona Discharge can become like a ‘plasma lamp’ and an Aurora Oval with last longer). This attack works very well with the Corona Hole, with the two frequently being used one after the other. *'Aurora Current (karento) :' Multiple arcs are released from the foot to hit multiple targets. The arcs can also converge into a helix and deliver more damage to a single target. Unlike the Corona Loop, the arcs cannot ‘chase’ a target. Once one of the arcs hits the victim, it can leave a marker. This marker can draw in any of Argent's attacks. This last part of the attack was inspired by Birkeland himself. *'Aurora Oval (oobaru) :' The foot is surrounded by a ring of light. It glows momentarily, gathering energy, and then expands over a wide area, blocking all incoming attacks. While only the actual ring is seen, the attack is actually a dome of invisible force. The ring itself is visible because that is where the greatest protection lies. *'Aurora Borealis / Aurora Australis (Hokkyokukou / Nankyokukou) :' An Aurora Oval is produced from either the fist or foot. The ring shrinks back down, but is now rainbow-colored. When the attack is launched, any object that is made directly of the Juuseto is absorbed (ex. Stone walls, metal forks, rain). Anything else is irresistibly sucked into its vortex and annihilated. The Borealis is a punch, the Aurora as such, and the Australis is a kick. No matter the users condition, all remaining energy when the attack is used is taken to power the attack. The Aurora Borealis and Australis are strongest attacks of the Sun-Moon Fist. They are the result of using all principles of the Sun-Moon Fist attacks: the Corona Ken and Aurora Kick to provide the starting point and base, the Aurora Oval for protection, the Corona Hole for element absorption, the Aurora Chorus to sustain the attack, the Corona Loop to chase the target, the Corona Discharge to cancel out the enemy’s defenses, the Aurora Current to helix the attack, and the Corona Mass Ejection to provide the attacking/blasting energy. Trivia *In Roman mythology, Aurora was the goddess of dawn and had two siblings: a brother (Sol, a sun god) and a sister (Luna, a moon goddess). External Links *Corona - Wikipedia article about Corona *Corona Loop - Wikipedia article about Coronal Loop *Corona Hole - Wikipedia article about Coronal Hole *Corona Discharge - Wikipedia article about Corona Discharge *Corona M.E. - Wikipedia article about Coronal Mass Ejection *Aurora - Wikipedia article about Aurora *Aurora Chorus - Wikipedia article about Auroral Chorus *Birkeland Current - Wikipedia article about Aurora/Birkeland Current *[] - Wikipedia article about *[] - Wikipedia article about *[] - Wikipedia article about